Ley de Machos
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: ¿Acaso Gohan era de acero o un tipo realmente resistente? ¿Por qué no lucía afectado por la herida? ¿Por qué no había estado revolcándose mientras se lavaba la sangre en el río? ¿O quejándose mientras la cargaba hacia su casa con esa mano lastimada? [Este fic es para el Desafío al estilo de tu país de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].


_[One-Shot]_

**Ley de Machos**

—Gohan S. & S. Videl—

_¿Acaso Gohan era de acero o un tipo realmente resistente? ¿Por qué no lucía afectado por la herida? ¿Por qué no había estado revolcándose mientras se lavaba la sangre en el río? ¿O quejándose mientras la cargaba hacia su casa con esa mano lastimada?_

**D**isclaimer:

Dragon Ball (Z) © Akira Toriyama.

_Ley de Machos _© Adilay (Ackatery) Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Muy posiblemente OoC. | Universo alterno (ambientado en un mundo de DB muy mexicano). | Lenguaje soez.

**A**claración: Este fic es para el Desafío al estilo de tu país de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

**N**otas de autora:

Estuve pensado mucho en qué debería de escribir, es decir. En un principio pensé que podría tomar cualquier tradición que fuese de mi país (México) para el reto, sin embargo, no todo aplicaba para Videl y Gohan… o eso pensaba.

Sé que muchos países latinos tienen ese problemita de que entre hombres se dicen que los machos "no lloran", sin embargo creo yo que esto ya era una tradición muy repetida en México y en estos últimos años ha ido menguando ese "modo de pensar". Ojalá que este escrito califique.

Gracias a los administradores de la página FFDGYV por invitarme a participar, espero les guste el fic.

* * *

**•**

* * *

_»¡Cállate ya, insecto! ¡¿Acaso no eres hombre?! _—le había gritado su tío Vegeta cuando él aún tenía 6 años y se había lastimado la rodilla por correr picada abajo mientras perseguía a un perro callejero.

Su tío y su padre, Goku, habían estado ocupados hablando entre ellos mientras bebían unas cervezas cuando el niño se perdió de su vista un segundo y ocurrió el "pequeño" accidente. Cuando Gohan llegó a su casa, llorando a mares, la sangre fluía de su pequeña rodilla hasta el tenis blanco que más tarde, su madre le regañó por ensuciar. Lo único que el niño supo ese día fueron dos cosas:

1.- No debía perseguir a nadie en un camino empinado hacia abajo.

2.- Los hombres no lloran.

Ahora, 10 años después, el adolescente en el que Gohan se había convertido, estaba lavando su mano; cuidadosamente posicionado cerca del río para no caerse, mientras la sangre fluía de la cortada que se había hecho… o más bien, de la herida que él se había sacado por evitar que un grupo de idiotas se propasasen con una jovencita del pueblo. Chica que por cierto, se hallaba dormida no muy lejos de él.

Vaya suerte la suya, ¿no? Gohan sólo había querido pasar el rato, él solo, y ahora estaba pensando en que debía ir urgente con el doctor del pueblo. El corte había sido más profundo de lo que se imaginó en un principio.

Hoy era noche de festejo; habían juegos mecánicos y vendedores ambulantes, y mucha cerveza. Sus padres hace rato se habían llevado a Goten, su hermanito menor, bajo la promesa de Gohan de que no demoraría mucho en volver a casa, para evitar que se quedase dormido hasta tarde y no hiciese sus deberes que iniciaban desde antes del alba.

Gohan nunca olvidaba sus obligaciones, pero en fin, su madre era la que mandaba y si ella daba la orden; él la cumplía.

Por otro lado, la muchacha que él había visto y salvado, se había juntado con los tipos equivocados quienes a base de engaños, seguramente, lograron hacerla emborracharse hasta que creyeron que tendrían sexo gratis con ella estando inconsciente. Una verdadera pena que la madre de Gohan les haya enseñado a sus hijos que a una mujer, tenga la edad que tenga, no debía hacérsele ningún daño, y si alguna de ellas peligraba, debía hacer algo para ayudar.

Así que aferrado a esa creencia, él saltó sin pensarlo mucho, como un tigre hacia su presa, sobre los 4 sujetos cuando de pronto captaron su atención al introducir a la chica alcoholizada entre algunos arbustos hasta perderse en el bosque.

Todo iba bien para Gohan, pues esos hombres, tan ebrios como estaban también, no le fueron un gran problema. Someterlos con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo fue bastante fácil para él, pero uno de ellos de manera taimada sacó un cuchillo con el que pudo herir a Gohan una vez, antes de que él pudiese poner una distancia prudente; luego de hacer esto, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su inseparable fúsil y apuntó hacia ellos, pero claramente los hombres no se inmutaron por creerse invisibles en la oscuridad y por la juventud de Gohan.

_»¡No creo que sepas manejar eso, mocoso! _

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Gohan no cargaba ningún arma que no pudiese manejar, así que cuando disparó hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de quien le dijo aquello, el resto de la manada corrió como una estampida, lejos de los jóvenes. Pero ahora que Gohan había hecho un ruido tremendo que indudablemente llamó la atención de algunas personas en la feria, quienes gritaron, él debía irse o tendría problemas con la policía por ponerse a disparar cerca del pueblo y contra una persona.

Así que para evitarse más problemas de los que necesitaba, Gohan terminó de lavar su herida luego arrancó sin permiso un trozo de la falda del vestido que llevaba la chica inconsciente, y envolvió su mano con él para evitar alguna infección.

Pero ojalá que al despertar, ella no pensase que fue él quien intentó hacerle daño.

Gohan se marchó de ahí con su fúsil sobre su hombre y con la chica en sus brazos, no supo, hasta que llegó a su casa donde pudo encender una vela mientras la dejaba recargada en una pared, que aquella muchacha era Videl Satán.

_Oh, genial._

¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo una chica como ella con ese grupo tan peligroso de tipejos?

Videl Satán era la única hija del hombre más rico de esta comunidad; dueño de varios terrenos fértiles y ganado a montones, de hecho, se decía que en este año el señor Satán iba a postularse para ser el nuevo alcalde. ¿Cómo no, si tenía otros contactos igual de poderosos fuera del pueblo que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle?

Eso no hacía más que incrementar su pregunta: ¿qué estaba haciendo Videl sola con ellos?

Sea como sea, Videl y Gohan… ya se conocían. Desde la infancia, de hecho, cuando compartieron clases de tercer grado y Gohan, a modo de juego, había usado una resortera para golpearle una de sus nalgas con una roca.

Vaya que él y sus amigos se divirtieron con su expresión de dolor… pero pronto las risas se detuvieron cuando la profesora a cargo, a modo de castigo, les golpeó las espaldas desnudas 12 veces con una vara de madera y mandó a llamar a sus padres para que éstos también les castigasen. Si había un sitio especializado en _disciplinar _a base de golpes era la escuela… y las casas de varios chicos.

Es decir, ellos se habían burlado y tocado a la princesa del sujeto más rico del pueblo, aquel que podía comprar las casas de todos esos niños imprudentes; juntos, y echarlos a todos ellos si se le daba la gana.

Afortunadamente Mr. Satán era un poco más piadoso de lo que se creía, pues él estuvo conforme con los castigos implementados, por la profesora y los padres, a los chiquillos y ahí acabó el asunto. Pero Gohan y el resto no volvieron a pensar siquiera en dirigirle la mirada a Videl después de eso, y quizás también por eso ella tampoco solía tener muchas amigas. Sólo una chica, Erasa, otra joven adinerada igual que Videl pero con padres mucho más agradables que solían rentar en la vecindad más conocida del pueblo. Fuera de ahí, Videl Satán se le conocía por ser la hija de un hombre con poder.

Y ahora la princesa de papá Satán estaba inconsciente de borracha en su casa y con algunos rasguños tanto en su cara como en sus piernas apenas visibles por el largo del vestido que usaba… oh mierda, Gohan había arrancado una parte de ese vestido que debía ser carísimo. ¿A dónde se habrían ido los zapatos?

—Mi mamá va a matarme —si Mr. Satán y Videl creían que él, Gohan Son, había querido violar a la _pobre e indefensa _chica…

¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Sacarla de su casa? ¿Intentar despertarla? Imposible. Aunque sus instintos de sobrevivencia le gritaban que dejarla donde la encontró era lo mejor y que nadie le culparía a él si ella de pronto aparecía… ¡no! Gohan no podía hacer algo como eso. Las noches eran peligrosas y más para una mujer joven que duerme sola con un montón de alcohol en su sistema.

Agobiado de tanto pensar, Gohan se pasó la mano izquierda por la cabeza, menos mal que esta casa era de dos pisos y sus padres junto a su hermano dormían arriba, su habitación también estaba arriba esperándolo, pero él tenía algo que hacer antes de intentar dormir.

Primero, tendría que bajar su petate* y una cobija para Videl y no crear más malos entendidos… ella dormiría abajo, punto. Además de que ahora que veía bien su mano derecha, la herida estaba peor de lo que pensaba, así que debía salir a ver al doctor del pueblo sí o sí, o quizás mañana tendrían que amputarle esa extremidad que le ayudaba mucho a ganar dinero para sobrevivir.

Con el tiempo medido, Gohan salió de su casa corriendo una vez que puso a Videl más cómoda cerca de la cocina, aun en la sala de estar, deseando internamente que nadie moviese un solo músculo hasta que él llegase de vuelta para dar las explicaciones necesarias.

Menos mal que el doctor pudo limpiar bien, ponerle ungüento especial y vendarle la herida; dolió como el infierno pero al menos iba a recuperarse. No iba a necesitar de puntos ni de que le amputasen la mano y eso fue un alivio a pesar de que todo el tiempo estuvo apretando los dientes y los párpados para evitar chillar y gritar el nombre de todos los santos y dioses que él conocía. El alcohol sobre una herida abierta era difícil de ignorar.

—Me sorprendes, niño. La herida fue grave pero no tanto como para necesitar que la cosiese… sin embargo, he tratado a varios hombres con heridas mucho menos graves que esto y que no soportan el dolor. Muchos en tu lugar todavía estarían gritando, pidiendo por sus mamás —halagó el doctor, terminando de vendar la mano de Gohan hasta la muñeca—. Ten cuidado con eso, muchacho, en serio tuviste suerte. Ven a verme en dos días a ver cómo sigue.

—Gracias —lo tomó en cuenta luego de pagar por servicios médicos.

Ya más tranquilo y con algunas pastillas que debía tomar para calmar el dolor y otras para ayudarlo con la cicatrización de su mano, Gohan se encaminó hacia su casa, deseoso de poder irse a dormir.

…

_Te has excedido._

Videl Satán abrió los ojos apenas escuchó la puerta de metal cerrarse tras Gohan.

Dios, no había creído que las cosas saliesen así.

Ella… diablos, no había sido su intensión. Bueno, en un principio sí había sido su intención… pero…

Suspiró profundo luego de pasarse ambas manos por su cara. Se sentía tan culpable.

Videl sólo había querido jugarle una broma a Gohan… o algo así. Los tipos de antes, eran sus empleados en la hacienda, unos hombres que ella (estúpidamente) no conocía del todo. Videl los había contratado para esta noche pues había querido que ellos que le echasen pleito a Gohan una vez que el chico dejase a sus padres y se quedase solo en la feria, sin embargo las cosas salieron mal.

Los tipos se emborracharon, ella se embriagó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no defenderse; el asunto es que no supo cómo, teniendo la mente tan nublada como pasmada por el miedo de saber que en sus condiciones no iba a poder hacer nada para protegerse.

Cuando escuchó el disparo del fúsil, ella supo que debía mantenerse donde estaba, que quizás Gohan se iría y la dejaría ahí en venganza por ser una imprudente. Ella abrió un poco los ojos mientras él se lavaba la herida en el río y hacía ciertos quejidos de dolor.

No sabía que tan grave había sido la herida o las heridas que se había ganado por ayudarla, pero sea como sea, Videl supo que había cometido una estupidez, una enorme y gorda por la que debía avergonzarse… y que fuese como fuese, no debía permitir que su padre intentase algo contra él o su familia si llegaba a enterarse de lo que ocurrió esta noche.

Ah sí… y también debía disculparse con Gohan…

Y también debía matar a Erasa, quien la retó a jugarle esta _bromita _a Gohan en primer lugar, ¿por qué Gohan? Porque a Videl se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de contarle lo de aquella pedrada a su trasero cuando eran niños, cosa por la que ella todavía no lo perdonaba… sí, había sido hace años, pero cada vez que Videl recordaba que lo único que la niña Videl había hecho en ese momento fue ponerse a llorar, le entraba un enfado llameante.

Estúpida ella por aceptar algo como esto.

Videl trató de mantenerse en su postura de _desmayada _cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, con los ojos entrecerrados vio la silueta de Gohan entrar cansado a su casa, y por supuesto, con la poca luz de la luna; ella alcanzó a ver el vendaje sobre la mano derecha del chico.

Diablos, realmente se había excedido.

Pero… ¿acaso Gohan era de acero o un tipo realmente resistente? ¿Por qué no lucía afectado por la herida? ¿Por qué no había estado revolcándose mientras se lavaba la sangre en el río? ¿O quejándose mientras la cargaba hacia su casa con esa mano lastimada?

Videl entonces pensó en algo todavía más ridículo que su _broma_, en el hecho de que quizás, ella y Gohan podrían intentar… ¿empezar de nuevo? ¿Por qué no? Además, algún día ella se disculparía con él por lo que le pasó. Obviamente una pedrada en el trasero no era lo mismo que una herida gravísima en la mano derecha y la posibilidad de morir acuchillado, pero… al menos lo intentaría.

Y Videl Satán no era conocida por _intentar y fracasar_, sino por intentar y triunfar. Sí, eso haría.

Eso y hacer que a los 4 idiotas de antes los arrastren los caballos hasta la muerte.

«Debo dejar de pensar en venganzas tan extremas» se reprendió a la hora de que sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse.

**―****Fin****―**

* * *

1.- Petate: Esterilla de palma usada en los países cálidos para dormir sobre ella.

* * *

_La verdad es que jamás entendí eso de "los hombres no lloran", ni cuando era niña y escuchaba a mis conocidos decirlo ni ahora que soy adulta y veo a mis familiares/amigos hombres sufrir en silencio._

_En fin, espero que eso pronto cambie y no haya hombre alguno en el mundo que se sienta menos por derramar lágrimas, ya sea por dolor físico o emocional. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, lo sé, fue corto pero sólo para eso dio mi cabeza jeje. _

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
